Geo G's unrealized projects
Geo G. worked on numerous projects that were never made. 1980s My Brother's Friend sequel Before the box office failure of ''My Brother's Friend'', Geo supposed that Universal Studios would hire him to make a sequel. 1990s Untitled Geo the Creature film In 1991, Geo wrote a treatment for a Geo the Creature feature film at Geo LTD. Feature Animation (now Geo LTD. Animation). It was to center on a dilemma for Geo Jones, but it was never pitched. 3DO Geo Universal game A Geo Universal game was apparently in development for the 3DO Interactive Multiplayer system. It was cancelled due to development issues. The Snowman Around this time, Geo considered making a feature-length animated film adaptation of the children's picture book ''The Snowman'' by English author Raymond Briggs. The Shackers Back in 1994, this was going to be an animated television series by Geo at his Glass Ball Productions company, but in 1997, it was dropped in favor of ''Geo TV''. BJ and Wally (PlayStation/PC) A 3D party-oriented adventure game based on the daily comic strip of the same name by Geo was in development by Glass Ball Interactive for PlayStation and PC since 1997, with a planned release in 2000, set to be published by DreamWorks Interactive. It was cancelled due to Glass Ball Interactive's closure in 2000. 2000s SpaceBud In 2000, Sony released its successor to PlayStation, the PlayStation 2. Geo's ideas for its first PlayStation 2 project included SpaceBud, a concept that was designed in 1999 but the game did not get beyond its planning stage. Niz Chicoloco 3 In 2000, DreamWorks had plans for a third Niz Chicoloco game, planned to be released for PlayStation 2, Universal Odyssey, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube for release in 2002, but it was cancelled due to development issues. Big Hero 6 A computer-animated film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team Big Hero 6 was in development at Glass Ball Productions in partnership with DreamWorks Animation, but was later cancelled due to script problems. The project was later moved to Walt Disney Animation Studios and was released on November 7, 2014. It was met with both critical and commercial success, grossing over $657 million worldwide and becoming the highest-grossing animated film of 2014. Planetokio film When [[The Planetokio Movie|the Planetokio film]] was in early production at Glass Ball Productions, Geo was originally going to produce it in 2001 and was attached to it. However, the project fell through. The Autism Problem sequel The cancelled sequel to the 2001 computer-animated film ''The Autism Problem''. Originally scheduled to be released in 2004, it was canceled when The Autism Problem disappointed at the box office and VerniX Animation Studios closed its doors in 2002. However, the sequel was revived when Geo LTD. Animation reopened and acquired VerniX Animation Studios in 2012. Abalaburn film In 2001, an animated film based on ''Abalaburn'' was announced to be in production at Geo LTD. Animation, with Geo attaching to direct the feature, but the production was eventually canceled for unknown reasons. Cland Ann: The Movie sequel Geo and 20th Century Fox planned a proposed direct-to-video sequel to Cland Ann: The Movie. It was cancelled before it began production. The trailer is included on the Cland Ann: The Movie DVD. Also, third Cland Ann film was planned but cancelled after the cancellation of these. The sequel was later reworked into ''Cland Ann: Silo Wilo Strikes Back'', and was released on January 26, 2017. Shake Kids film Geo revealed in a 2014 interview that a film based on ''Shake Kids'' was in development at Geo LTD. Animation back in 2002, but was scrapped. Sky Riders This computer-animated remake of the 1976 action film was developed by Geo at Glass Ball Productions in 2002. 20th Century Fox canceled the project due to story problems. Jerry Scott & Jim Borgman's Zits Jerry Scott & Jim Borgman's Zits would be an animated sitcom based on the comic strip of the same name. Geo would be its executive producer through his Glass Ball company, expected to premiere on Fox sometime in the fall of 2004. A pilot episode was made in 2003, but the series became unproduced due to budget constraints. Greenwoods In development since 2003 at Geo LTD. Animation, the project follows the story of a young man who got lost in the woods with fairy tale creatures. Rez In 2003, an animated film based on Rez was announced by Glass Ball Productions to be in production. Tetsuya Mizuguch was set to write the film's screenplay, but the production was eventually canceled. Cland Ann 2 (video game) After the release of the ''Cland Ann'' game, Traveller's Tales began development of a direct sequel referred to as Cland Ann 2. It was due for a winter 2004 release, but was delayed to 2005. However, the sequel was ultimately cancelled due to development problems. Niz Chicoloco film sequel In November 2003, Geo confirmed the possibility of a Niz Chicoloco film series. In June 2004, DreamWorks Animation gave the green light for production of a sequel. Austin Powers writer Michael McCullers was hired by DreamWorks to write the script for Niz Chicoloco 2. However, in February 2005, DreamWorks, dismayed by the film's disappointing box office return, cancelled the sequel. Ico Following Sony Pictures' acquisition of Geo LTD. in 2004, Sony asked Geo LTD. Animation to do a computer-animated film adaption of Ico. However, the project was shelved for being too dark. If You Give a Mouse a Cookie In May 2005, it was reported that Laura Numeroff's book If You Give a Mouse a Cookie was optioned to Geo LTD. Animation, and its development was announced in December 2006 as a 2D/3D animated hybrid film. However, the project was scrapped for unknown reasons. Wild Creatures In 2007, Geo considered producing an animated feature film that centered on a world of creatures. However, the idea never fully materialized. This idea, however, was reincarnated ten years later into the 2017 Geo LTD. Animation film ''Imaginary Animals''. Jack and Austin At one point, back in 2008, Geo was developing a Geo TV spin-off animated series titled Jack and Austin which would chronicle the adventures of Jack and Austin Binaski before they visit Geoville. The proposed project didn't go through, and the planned series was ultimately canceled. Gunboy Announced in 2007, this proposed film by Geo LTD. would have followed a young boy who becomes a gunfighter to defeat monsters in an unknown place. It was planned to be released in 2010 by Sony Pictures (later Universal Pictures), but it was delayed to 2011. Due to a lack of voice cast, they canceled the film. 2010s The Nameless Game Started production by Glass Ball Productions in 2010, this proposed feature film directed by Audel LaRoque was to be based on the survival horror video game Nanashi no Game, which follows a college student at Nanto University, Tokyo who becomes cursed by the titular role-playing game, which causes people to die in seven days upon starting. However, 20th Century Fox, who was set to distribute the film, refused to green-light the project because it was too dark. Life of Orange Produced by Geo LTD. Animation, the film was originally set to be released on June 27, 2014 by Universal Pictures, but on September 13, 2013, it was removed from Geo LTD's release schedule with a replacement date yet to be announced. Universal has since left the release date in question but, as of April 2014, stated the film remains in development. Fantasy Tap film Announced in March 2011 by Geo LTD. Animation, the film, based on the Geo LTD. Interactive video game of the same name, would have been released on November 21, 2014, but it was delayed to 2015, with ''Woo La La 2'' taking its place. On December 5, 2011, the film was delayed again, this time, to an unknown year due to Woo La La 2 taking Fantasy Tap's 2015 slot when ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' was announced to be released on November 21, 2014, taking over the date of Woo La La 2. When Woo La La 2 was removed by Universal from the release schedule, Geo LTD. Animation confirmed that Fantasy Tap was cancelled due to story problems. Category:Scrapped Category:Lists